1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making conjugated polymer.
2. Description of Related Art
A conjugated polymer is a polymer having a π bond conjugated system. The conjugated polymer has a good optical property and semiconductivity due to the highly delocalized electrons of the π bond conjugated system. Therefore, the conjugated polymer has application in various fields.
Polyacrylonitrile (PAN) is a high polymer composed of saturated carbon skeleton with cyano groups (C≡N) on alternating carbon atoms. PAN itself is not conductive but can be pyrolyzed directly by heating to form a conjugated polymer having high conductivity, charge storage property, and charge/discharge efficiency. Thus, the conjugated polymer formed by directly heating the PAN can serve as a cathode active material of the lithium-ion battery.
However, the conjugated polymer formed directly by heating the PAN is in a black powder form, and insoluble in most solvents. Thus, the application of the conjugated polymer is limited because of the insolubility.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a soluble conjugated polymer.